


Beginning to End

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Ficlet, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Byleth looks back on her long life.Byleth/Sothis, based on speculation that she will live extremely long after gaining the latter's powers. Also features interdimensional travelling(?)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis, My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Beginning to End

  
Life and existence didn't mean much to me. I simply was, and that was it. And so, the opposite never mattered, either, and I didn't fear death for the wrong reasons. 

When Dad died, that was the first time it had occured to me that death was real. 

Funny how that worked, considering I used to make a living by bringing death on the behalf of whoever paid the most. 

Five years. 

During the war, endless bodies littering the battlefield became an afterthought at best. We were all too busy trying to survive. 

I did not promise myself to anyone, because I decided that I was content simply watching everyone from a distance, like how I always have. 

It only occured to me that I was lonely when you came back. You told me you loved me, and that was the second happiest day of my life. 

Ten years, twenty years.

All my students had settled down, made a family, had kids-- some of whom even attended the Officer's Academy. When they saw me, they always told me that I hadn't aged a day. 

Thirty years, fourty years. 

Those kids had kids. I went to funerals for my former co-workers, and sometimes even my students. 

Fifty years, sixty years. 

One day, it occured to me that Fódlan had changed. The people I knew were not around anymore, and it seemed that the people did not need me as their queen, much less a monarch in general. 

So I stepped down, placing my trust in the people of this new world. 

Seventy years, eighty years. 

I travelled the world with you, just as I used to in my younger days. Many things had changed, many things had stayed the same. The world was both far larger and smaller than I had imagined. 

Ninety, hundred years. 

I travelled not one world, but many. Some were familiar, some weren't. They were similar and different in all possible ways.

So many years. 

Then I realized why gods like you would fall in love with living, with existence, for I had, too. 

Some say you only realize what's precious after it's gone, but this time I can let it go because I realized it was precious. 

I don't fear death, now for all the right reasons.

I can confidentally say it's the happiest day of my life. And it's all thanks to you, my Goddess. 

After all, you did say you would follow me.


End file.
